my mistake
by twilight1996
Summary: "hey edward you seatbelt its tangled" I said reached back trying to get it undone. "oh just leave it, it always does that" He turned up his stareo loud. The biggest mistake of my life.
1. Chapter 1

My mistake.

Alice and me chatted about nonsence. I mean im nervouse for edward, id feel so bad if he dosint get his drivers. I nodded to alice, I have no idea what she just said.

"yes!" edward came running over.

"you got it?" I asked happily

"I got it!" he said with a huge smile. i hugged him, I looked up at the sky, rain. Shocker.

"you two my car 9:30" he smiled.

"sounds good" I kissed him.

"get a room you guys" alice teased

"come on little sis" he said hugging us both. Alice and I, we are the most inportant ladies to him, esme to. So he's protective, and loves us a lot. We walked down the street together. I held edwards hand, as we walked. Alice was going on about how cool its going to be getting drived by edward, he's the first in our grade to get his drivers. Eventually I had to say good-bye so I could walk home. I made it home without falling, im proud. I made dad hamburger and rice, I put it in the oven and went upstairs and showered, I wanted to look nice. I let the water calm me down, and relax me. But the water went cold. I sighed and got out, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me tightly, I skidded across to my room. I dryed off, I put on my skinny jeans, a white loose top, and my leather jacket. I grabbed my hair dryer and dryed my hair, combing through it as I dryed it. Once my hair was its usally wavy self, I put my make-up on. I have 2 hours before edward and alice get here, I think ill read a book. I smiled.

Edwards pov. 2 hours later.

"come on alice!" I said knocking on the door

"one minute" I hear her shuffling around in her room, finally she opended the door.

"ready!" she beemed. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs, I grabbed my car keys to my new volvo. Its silver

"were are you guys going?" my mom asked, looking up from one of her favourite books

"just for a drive" I smiled

"its storming the roads are going to be slippery" she said

"its only for a half hour" alice pleaded

"please mom, we'll be carefull I promice, and were celabrating" I said, she sighed yes!

"I suppose but please be carefull" she warned. We both nodded, and left to pick bella up.


	2. Chapter 2

Listin to Jason Derulo - Ridin' Solo

I heard the horn blast, I left the note on the counter, if for some reason dad came home he'd see id back in a half hour. I ran opening the back door and slidding in. pouring out.

"hey guys!" I smiled

"you guys ready?" edward asked both alice and I nodded. I reached for the seatbelt, I pulled a little but it wouldint budge

"hey edward you seatbelt its tangled" I said reached back trying to get it undone.

"oh just leave it, it always does that" He turned up his stareo loud, all you could hear was the music. Alice pulled her camera out

"SMILE!" she yelled, I leaned closer to edward and did a peace sign. Cheesy yes, do I care? No. Edward pulled out of the drive way. We sang to music, but one song made both alice and I squeal like school girls

"I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo" we both sang out of tune. Edward was driving a bit fast, but I didn't want to say anything. We danced in our seats. I lauphed as edward rolled his eyes, but he sang. Alice flashed more pictures, she took some of both her and i.

yeah it's like S... O... L... O...  
S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...  
Living my life and got stress no more,  
I'm riding solo, sooloooo 

**(stop music here, or finsh song before reading the rest))**

we didn't have time to think, edward was driving so fast, its impossible to stop. He suwrved a little. Both alice and I yelled, the car turned to its side, we were sliding. Soon in the air, flipping. As the car flipped ,I was tossed around like a ragdoll. I screamed, loud. The window shattered, glass was being pushed into me, the car stopped rolling. I was having trouble seeing, black dots became my vision. I drifted off.

_Edward and alicec, I was standing outside of the volvo. It was flipped on its side. I don't even remember coming out of the car, I quckily ran over to the car_

"_alice! Edward!" they lay there. I went to grab the handle of the door, but I couldint. I tried again but I couldint, I ran around to edwards side, but it caught my eye. Unbeleivably. My body, laid on the floor of the car, I was bleeding a lot. I looked back and forth between alice, edward and i. The only diffrence was, im not breathing._


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards pov.

"come on hurry!" somebody shouted, I opended my eyes, my head hurt a lot. The flashbacks ran through my head. The car, there screams.

"alice" I moaned,I moved my hand to touch her a little

"edward" she was crying

"alice, helps here" I whispered, I held her hand

"bella?" I whispered. There was no response, I moved my hand to unbuckle my seatbelt

"edward don't move, you could cause the car to flip again" she cryed

"bella" I said louder. Nuthing. I closed my eyes,

_ dear god._

_ I usually don't pray, I know I should do it more_

_I don't deserve for you to listin to this plea, but please lord. Save bella, let her live_

_This is my mistake, punish me. Let her come out of this alive amen._

I kept my eyes closed. They got alice out, and i. Alice was fine, she hit her head against the seat, but that was all, I hit my head on the steering wheel. I didn't care, all I cared about was bella, being okay. The rain was pouring on us all still. I held alice close, as she cryed. I didn't let her know I was crying, my tears mixed into the rain.

"EDWARD" mom, I turned my head

"mommy" alice sobbed, she came and pulled us both into hugs

"thank god" she was crying, she hugged us close.

"we have one victim dead" I heard one of the police officers say.

"oh my god" alice sobbed.

"SHE'S DEAD!" she cryed. I didn't say anything, the tears poured down my face.

"shh come here" mom cryed, this is my fault. My bella's gone, because of me.

"_oh just leave it" I said, turning up the music_

"noo" I shouted

"sun-"

"this is all my fault!" I cryed falling to the ground. I looked up to see them pulling my bella out.

"why" I cryed. I could hear her in my head, her laughing. I could almost smell her. Everything was wrong. I felt emty I killed the love of my life. It felt like she had her arms wrapped around me. I cryed harder, whispering over and over. Bella

…

_I watched as they pulled my body out of the car. I stood next to edward, _

"_one victim dead" So im a ghost? Im dead_

"_oh my god" I looked over alice sobbed_

"_she's dead!" she screamed_

"_shh come here" esme cryed holding them._

"_noo!" Edward shouted_

"_sun-" _

" _this is all my fault!" he cryed falling to the ground. This is not his fault. Id never blame him for it. I wish I was alive. I sat down, and wrapped my arms around him, wishing this was real. Tears weld in my eyes. He's hurting. Edward. I thought. I love you so much, im sorry. I sobbed. Why god? I'v never bin a bad child. What did I do to deserve this? _


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's pov.

Its bin 4 months. I kept track. 4 months since bella has died. Everything is fresh in my mind still, it hurts I lost my best friend.

"_edward!" we screamed_

Tears weld in my eyes, there small flashbacks, but enough to bring me to tears.

"_im riding solo!" we sang out of tune, with laughter._

"oh bella" I sobbed into my pillow. Im a zombie, I cant do anything anymore. Everything reminds me of bella. I moved out of my room to the basement of the house because my room haunts me of bella. Edward, I cant even describe him. He lost the girl he dreamed of marring once we finshed highschool. Our family, they try to act normal, bella didn't mean as much to them as much to us, but they still go on living life like she never excistsed it discusts me. I wiped the tears in my eyes, and took a breathe.

"_bella" edward whispered._

"_bella" no response._

I tried my best to ignore the pain. I walked up the stairs to the living room.

"hello alice" Esme gave me a smile, I nodded my head. Emmet and jasper were playing there damn games, only thing there missing edward. I climbed the stairs, I put any thought of bella away. Edwards door was shut, I knocked lightly. He didn't awnser.

"edward" I mumbled, opening the door. He laid on his couch stairing at the ceiling. Memories flashed into me. I could see bella, almost as if she were a ghost, but she was moving fast, almost as if she were really here doing these things, fast forwarded.

"bella" tears weld in my eyes. Edward looked at me, concerned.

"Bella" I whispered, she didn't stop, she moved faster around. I dropped to the ground, sobbing.

"alice" her voice rang in my ears, over and over.

"alice, whats wrong?" edward came over,

"i-i-I see her" I sobbed. Im insane. He was silent

"alice, why didn't you tell me" he asked hurt

"i-I want it gone" I sobbed. I loved bella but I cant live like this. Edward didn't say anything but pulled me into a hug.

"Have you told mom or dad?" he asked

"tell them that im seeing ghosts?" I sobbed angry

"they'd-"

"they wont understand! They don't understand our pain! She died with us! We could have saved her life! This is our fault shes gone" I sobbed.

"I know how you feel" he whispered. I nodded my head.

"_Alice" _i couldint believe my eyes. She stood in front of me.

"alice ca-can you see her?" he asked, I knew he was crying, I just couldint look. I nodded my head

"bella" I whispered.

"_please alice, forget me. Move on" she pleaded. Her eyes, everything I cried. I missed her so bad_

"bella, we cant! I miss my best friend! Bella we miss you so much it hurts" I sobbed

"_please" she begged. She slowly faded away_

"alice" edward whispered. I pulled him into a hug.

"she needs us to move on" I sobbed


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie's pov.

I held the bottle to my mouth,

"bella" I whispered. I took another long sip, the pain started to dim down. I still remember the night I got the call.

"_hello?" I asked sleeply_

"_chief swan?" a woman asked_

"_speaking" I awsnered_

"_I'm really sorry but, isabella was in an accident" I froze._

"_what-what hospital is she at?" I asked_

"_um chief she's not in the hospital" she said, well were is she?_

"_is she at the walk in clinic?" I asked confused_

"_chief swan shes not at the walk in clinic" well were is she?_

"_were is she then?" I asked, still confused_

"_chief, im sorry" she whispered_

"_why are you sorry?" I asked even more confused_

"_look its 4 in the morning. Im tired, I have to work" I said getting ticked off._

"_she died!" she cried. I dropped the phone numbly. _

I took another gulp, I closed my eyes. Im the worst father ever.

"_dad" she appeared in front of me._

"_bella" tears weld in my eyes_

"_daddy" she looked at the bottle in my hand. I reached forward to touch her hand_

"_bells'" I whispered_

"_daddy please don't drink" she said sadly_

"_it hurts bells" I said sadly, tears running down my face_

"_please daddy your hurting me" she whispered. She started to fade_

"_bella!" I cried for her! But she left._

I dropped the bottle in my hand, and closed my eyes

"bella" I whispered.


End file.
